Touch of Amortus
Touch of Amortus is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Bill Ratter, it originally aired on September 26, 1989. Story The episode opens with Mumm-Ra being rudely awakened from his slumber by an annoying voice calling his name. The mummy approaches the cauldron in his Black Pyramid, only to get a big hug from a giant tentacle that emerges from its waters. The slimy appendage belongs to Amortus, an evil being trapped in the Land of No Return by ancient Thunderians, who implores Mumm-Ra to free him from his prison in exchange for eternal servitude. Not particularly keen on orchestrating this jailbreak, Mumm-Ra nevertheless agrees only on the condition that Amortus destroy Lynx-O, whom Mumm-Ra considers to be Lion-O’s main source of wisdom. Amortus wastes no time and immediately conjures up a fake storm that causes Lynx-O, who is flying in the ThunderStrike, to crash into a crater. The blubbery blue beast then brands his mark on Lynx-O’s cheek, all the while telling him that if he returns home, it will spell doom for the other ThunderCats. After some telepathic convincing by Cheetara, Lynx-O agrees to return to the Cats Lair with the other ThunderCats, who had come to his rescue in the Feliner. During the night however, Amortus continues his mental torment of a sleeping Lynx-O until the blind ThunderCat, not wanting to endanger his friends, packs his bag and flies off in the ThunderStrike. After Snarf raises the alarm, the ThunderCats again pursue Lynx-O into the Land of No Return where he is being drawn by Amortus’ voice. Once inside Amortus’ lair, which is adorned with Thunderian statues, another close encounter with Amortus’ giant tentacle causes Lynx-O to slowly turn to stone. Lion-O, Panthro and Cheetara try in vain to throw their weapons at Amortus only to have them hurled back at themselves before they each receive a stony peck on the cheek. As the ThunderCats begin to solidify, Lion-O summons the Sword of Omens to his hands and with his chant, frees his three friends from their curse. The sword also brings the Thunderian statues to life, and they blast Amortus into oblivion, destroying the Land of No Return. As a last resort, Amortus contacts Mumm-Ra only to be banished to the netherworld for all eternity by the unimpressed mummy. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia *Near the beginning of this episode, Lynx-O is in the ThunderStrike when he receives disturbing telepathic messages. This scenario is similar to the beginning of “Mask of Gorgon”. Also both episodes feature an antagonist who has the ability to turn beings to stone. Goofs *Surprisingly, Cheetara, who is the fastest being on Third Earth, was not able to outrun her own Bo Staff when Amortus threw it at her with a relatively average force. *Amortus refers to Panthro as “my strange blue friend” even though Panthro is gray in color. Although he may have been referring to the color of Panthro's outfit. Animation Errors Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 2 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots External Links *Touch of Amortus on IMDb *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Bill Ratter Category:Season 4 (ThunderCats 1980s)